Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Into The Dark
by BlackYellow Raichu
Summary: May the skitty's fate is sealed when she meets Abby, who is a human, but is now taking on a form of a treecko. Now, May and Abby form and rescue/expedition team, where they will go on a dark and dangerous adventure together with their friends. And November the he riolu isn't all he seems.
1. Chapter 1: A Human?

**Note: How about another Mystery Dungeon story? The storyline will be similar to that of Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon, but different characters, different plot, and different concepts. The characters are middle schoolers, so they are slightly older.**

It was a foggy evening like any other for me, May, the Skitty. However, the turn of events that would unfold when I went for a walk through the woods, would change my life forever. I loved to go on walks through the forest, especially in the evening. It was a normal day in Darkmist Village, Pokemon bustled and went their way. Life was boring for me, I wanted to form a Rescue/Expedition Team, but no one my age really like me or wanted to go out with me. Of course, my friends Gavin the Ekans and Juniper the Piplup always supported me, but were unsure of Mystery Dungeons. I walked through the forest, thinking about forming a Team, when I saw my fate. A Treecko was lying on the ground.

"Hey! Are you ok?" I ask, bolting as fast as my little legs would let me bolt over to her.

"Uh…." She hadn't opened her eyes yet, but was starting to become conscious.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Abby…." She groaned, eyes starting to flutter open.

"Abby, I'm May. May Day Weiss. What happened here?"

"Uh...woah! Why are you a skitty?!" Abby jumped to her feet, now fully conscious.

"What do you mean? Why are you a Treecko?"

"A Treecko...ah!" Abby looked at her hands, and started shaking her head.

"No….nonononono….I'm a human….ah, I can't remember anything except that!"

"It's ok, just calm down." I said, amused "we'll figured this out...you said you were a human?"

"Yeah...but you don't actually believe me do you? I mean, if this is your world, and no humans exist, then I probably sound like a raving maniac…"

"Maybe you do. But it takes one to know one, I'm crazy about forming a Rescue/Expedition Team!"

"Uh…? I'm assuming it's a Team for helping others?" Abby seemed confused.

"Well that proves you're not lying, everyone know about them! I want to form one...but no one wants to form one with me…and you're right, they're devoted to helping Pokemon..." I say trailing off sadly.

"Well hey. I don't have anywhere to go, so what the heck? How about I form a Team with you? Who know, maybe if Teams are so popular, some Pokemon can tell me about humans…"

"Really? But you only just met me, you don't know anything about me." I stat, though excited that this weirdo of a stranger who is also my age would actually help me.

"I do know something about you though. Your name is May Day Weiss, and you want to form a Rescue/Expedition Team, which is a Team that helps Pokemon in need, which leaves me to believe you are a caring Pokemon who just wants to help Pokemon and maybe a Pokemon who just wants more friends, due to the fact that you sounded sad because you didn't have anyone to form as Team with."

"Wow….you're good at figuring people out I guess." I say, surprised at how well this Treecko figured me out.

"So am I in?" Abby asked, a smile forming on her face.

"Definitely...well, follow me to my home." I added. I lead the way back to my home, walking on the path back to Darkmist. When we got to Darkmist, we started weaving through the streets until we came back to a shaded forested area on the outskirts of town, and then a two story wood cabin, my home. As soon as my house came into view, it started to pour. Even if my home was in extremely close proximity, we still came into my home soaked. I shook myself and most of the water landed on Abby.

"Sorry, i'll get you a towel." I say, running into the bathroom and coming back with a pure white towel for Abby. I turn on the lights, and Abby looks around.

"Where are your parents?" She asks.

"I live alone, but my grandpa pays the bill and everything for me to live here. He also gives me grocery money." I say, dragging a medium sized basket with a large pillow serving as a mattress, a fuzzy blanket, and a smaller pillow up stairs and beside my own basket.

"I have these for sleepovers, rarely do I actually have one in my own home. Usually most of my sleepovers are at my friend Juniper's house, he's rich and loves to host me and my friends." I inform in case she would be curious.

"Does this place have proper plumbing?" she asks.

"Yeah, I can thank Juniper for that. Though my Grandpa pay my bills, he didn't have the money to install the plumbing, only the electricity."

"Where's your Grandpa?"

"He works in an underwater laboratory, so he's pretty much there all the time. This place has it's own gas too."

"That pretty great for a wood cabin. But I guess it's a two story wood cabin."

"Yeah...oh, by the way, tomorrow I have to get you registered for school, so I'll be gone tomorrow. Feel free to explore the house and yard, but don't go too far."

"Ok." She replies as I turn off the lights.

"Goodnight Abby." I say, getting in my basket bed.

"Goodnight May."


	2. Chapter 2: Fancy Cabin and Friends?

I awoke to thunder booming, May was not in her bed, as she had said she would be gone in the morning. I got up and made my basket bed, and May's basket bed, as she had not made her own. I looked around the upstairs, the ceiling came together in a point, and there were two windows, one showing a dark forest, the other showing trees and the village. Both showed severe weather. There were three bookcases on the wall opposite to the basket beds, and many posters of Rescue/Expedition Team related things. There was a map next to the window showing dark trees. Looking at the map, there was a place marked in sharpie saying; _you are here_.

 _The Mist Continent. Darkmist Village._

The Room was pretty plain aside from that, there was a bag lying in the corner from the room and in another corner there was some paper with a paintbrush and paint. There was also a glass sliding door next to the window looking at the village. I assumed it led to a balcony. I walked down the stairs into a room with a table and four chairs to go with it.

 _It must be the dining room_. I thought to myself. Next to the staircase was a room with a small refrigerator, a stove and oven, a sink, a countertop, and two cupboards beneath the counter. Above the sink was a window, splattered with rain. Back in the dining room, I see the door I came in through when I got here, a sliding glass door, with a lock on it. Across from the stairway was a bathroom, and the other room next to the stairway had three couches surrounding a table with magazines on it, they all had the topic of Rescue/Expedition Team on the front covers of them. In all three corners of the room there was small tables with bowls of berries in them, and the fourth corner was the entrance to this room. Behind the couch with it's back to the wall, there with three windows, all covered by a black curtain. I suddenly heard the glass door open from behind me in the dining room.

"So this is the Pokemon we saw May with the other day!" A voice said, quite loudly as if they had caught a criminal in the act. I turned around to see a Piplup and a Ekans, both standing soaked in the doorway. The Piplup closed the door behind them.

"What'ss your name?" The Ekans asked.

"Uh...Abby...how'd you get in?"

"We're Abby's friends, we know where she hides her spare key." The Piplup exclaimed.

"I'm Gavin." The Ekans nodded.

"And i'm Juniper." The Piplup smile and narrowed his eyes almost as if he was determined or something.

"So what's your story, you some kind of relative of May's or what?"

"It's a bit more complex than that," I say walking towards the pair.

"Well we got time, you can go on and tell uss." Gavin said, seemingly more friendlier than Juniper. The door opened again, this time May came in, with a raincoat on.

"Juniper? Gavin? What're you doing in my house?" May asked, surprised.

"We were investigating your friend here." Gavin informed, throwing a glare at Juniper.

"Oh, she's uh...moving into Darkmist, I befriended her yesterday, she said she'd form a Team with me, so she slept over last night while we talked about it." May informed, saving me.

"She's our age right? So she'll be going to Moon Middle School right?" Juniper questioned, shaking with excitement.

"Y-yeah...I was just out getting her registered. Is that the only reason you guys are here?" May asked.

"Pretty much, though, if Abby is to join our class, then why don't we get to know your friend a bit more?" Gavin suggested, looking over to Abby.

"A-actually, we need to discuss some important things about Moon Middle School, you guys better go…" May said, practically kicking them out the house.

"Well that was close…" May said, locking the door. She went into the kitchen and came back with two sandwiches.

"We'd both better eat. I got us in the same class schedule. There is a group of nine Pokemon, including myself, you'll be sharing a class schedule with." She said, handing me the sandwich I would in a second be thinking was delicious.

 _Abby's Schedule:_

 _1st Hour: Math Mr. Johnson (Flareon)_

 _2nd Hour: Art Mr. Fuke (Smeargle)_

 _3rd Hour: Writing/Reading Mrs. Troher (Charmeleon)_

 _4th Hour: Science Ms. Lupo (Buizel)_

 _5th Hour: Social Studies Ms. Rosner (Bayleef)_

 _6th Hour: Pokemon Training Mr. Jergovich (Houndoom)_

 _7th Hour: Pokemon Health Mrs. Kilbride (Gardevoir)_

"Gavin and Juniper are both in the same Schedule Group, so no doubt you'll be seeing them again…Ah let's see...there's Blake the Eevee, Bellamy the...eh, you'll meet them all in class, I assume you've toured my humble abode already."

"Yeah…"

"So...you really are a human…."

"Well, that's the only thing I can remember aside from my name and age, so if it's in my memories, I'm going a guess it's the truth."

"Well, I guess there's no doubt about it then. But you shouldn't go around telling others you're a human, I'm assuming you know why." The Skitty said, looking over to me knowingly.

"Yeah, just you, unless someone happens to know about humans or why I'm here." I agree.

"So...what should we do, it's pouring out, so a tour of the village is a no...we could play a game of cards or chess or something…."

"How about I know a little more about you?" I suggest.

"Me? Well you know forming the Team is my life...I like to read...I am the greatest Pokemon cook that has ever existed, I'm assuming the sandwich told you. Uh...I actually love to swim...and I to take walks in the evening through the forest I found you in." May smiled, looking at me in an innocent way. I wanted to ask what happened to her parents...but I feel like that wouldn't be the best thing to ask about.

"So what about your friends?"

"Oh...Juniper and Gavin, those two are best friends, they're inseparable. Juniper gets excited very easily, and is very optimistic, sometimes she can be a bit selfish though, due to her rich family. Gavin is considerate, quiet, and friendly, and is both optimistic and pessimistic...I'm a more of third wheel on their friendship, they mainly do things together, more often than not, I'm alone, but they're still good friends." May stated.

"We could be best friends...you know, since I'm forming the team with you."

"...Yeah, definitely. Plus, you're pretty much stuck with me." May chuckled. We then watched the rain until dinner time. We ate a delicious dinner, May was pretty good at cooking. Afterward, May told me all about Rescue/Expedition Teams, she was like a encyclopedia on the teams, I could really tell she wanted to form a team, she wanted to since she was young. I then knew, I made all of May's dreams come true when I requested to form a team with her. She said we'd go to the Team Office tomorrow after school. We then fell asleep to the rain, landing softly on the windows, and gentle thunder booming occasionally in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3: School

**This Chapter is purposefully mysterious, you will have to wait and see about some stuff.**

I was walking to school, today was the day...Master Ice had told me….he had spotted the human, and I was going to school with her. A potential threat to the plan would be May Day Weiss...she was harboring Abby. I arrive at the two story building known as Moon Middle School.

"Hello November…." The shy classmate known as Johanna the growlithe said from behind me.

"Good morning Johanna." I opened the door for her "how are you this morning?"

"Good...a-a-and you?" She asked, blushing.

"I'm well." I said looking at the mirror they had next to the door, staring back at me was myself, the riolu, and Johanna. Pokemon were at their lockers fiddling with things, taking stuff out, putting stuff in.

"This is the place!" I heard the voice of May as the door open, and I turned abruptly. And there she was, the treecko Master Ice order me to apprehend. She looked right at me, and something in her eyes felt dangerous…

I need more time...she...she's too powerful...I sense a dangerous aura from within this one… I thought to myself. Me and Johanna followed the two to May's locker, where they put some stuff in, only May took stuff out.

"Um...November?" Johanna shyly patted my back.

"What?"

"Isn't your locker the other way?"

"Oh...yes, it is." I nodded, and started walking to my locker, grabbing my math notebook and a pencil. And then I headed to Mr. Johnson's classroom. The boisterous Flareon was already shouting at a student about something silly. I sat down, next to me was Johanna, and empty desk on the other side, next to the empty desk was May, everyone was here except Abby the human Treecko.

"Hey everyone! Good MORNING!" Mr. Johnson yelled cheerfully.

"Good morning." Came the monotonous replies of the students.

"We got a new student here today! Come on in...ABBY!" Mr. Johnson bellowed.

"Uh...Good Morning." She said once she was in front of the white board.

"Here, I'll introduce you to the class." Mr. Johnson said more quietly and more calmly "You've obviously met May, The eevee's name is Blake."

"Yo, whattup Abby? I'm Blake!

"The growlithe is Johanna."

"Oh, g-good morning!"

"The cubone is Drake."

"Hi…"

"The litleo is Ray."

"Hah! Welcome."

"Gavin the ekans."

"Good Morning." He hissed.

"Juniper the piplup."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! It's me, the awesome Juniper!"

"Bellamy the chikorita."

"Hey."

"And November the riolu." That was my queue.

"Hello." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"You can take a seat next to May and November." Mr. Johnson said writing something on his clipboard. I looked over at the treecko sitting next to me. Abby Otis Alle seemed very strong, yet, considering how long she's been here on Pokepan...she probably hasn't had the chance to battle yet. Master Ice had told me, that humans learn to battle just as quickly as Pokemon when they're born. She then looked back at me.

"Hi…" She said, looking at me as if I were some kind of psycho. The school day went by quickly, and I kept watch of Abby, who in turn starting shooting me irritated gazes. May and Abby were quite close, they had little chats here and there. What I wasn't prepared for, was the reteaming in sixth hour.

"Ok! May, Abby, Juniper, Gavin, November, you guys are together. Johanna, Bellamy, Blake, Drake, and Ray, you guys are together!" Mr. Jergovich barked.

"Hey, what Mystery Dungeon are we training in today Mr. Jergovich?" Bellamy asked.

"Sun Forest. All five of you need to stick together, and if anything happens in the dungeon where you split, you will get points off. I am reviewing the guidelines for our new one. If you see the other team, do not attack them, do not attempt to make contact with them, got it?"

"Yes sir!" The class responded. We all enter the dungeon. Abby, takes the lead, which seemed only natural, she was a strong human being, and humans are not to be underestimated, that's why they were rated the most dangerous beings in the universe.

Master Ice had been correct when he said humans learn fast. Abby was destroying the dungeon pokemon, Juniper was in awe, May was proud (for whatever reason), Gavin was smiling happily, Abby was surprised, and I...felt somewhat interested and curious about the treecko, who summoned her here? I felt like, in another life, she could've been my friend. Of course, that was foolish, I was to be the end of Abby, not the beginning.

Next hour was pretty boring, Pokemon Health. We learned more about evolution, but evolution was something we'd been studying for awhile, so after a long time of learning...we managed to get bored of it. I was glad when seventh hour ended. I got my bag from my locker and followed May and Abby. They entered the Team Office, my guess was, May finally found someone to team up with. I went up to the window, and watched.

"Ah, so you're back May, and you have someone to form a team with. But sadly you need three Pokemon to form a team." Mrs. Ree the flaaffy told May.

"But last time you said two!"

"Yes, I am sorry, but the rules have changed. Perhaps your friend there would like to join you." Mrs. Ree said pointing to...me!

"November? What are you doing here?" May tilted her head in confusion.

"Uh…"

"He's been stalking me all day." Abby muttered.

"Uh...Yeah, I'll uh…" Master Ice would take this as an opportunity to learn about the foe "I'll join, that's why I was watching you."

"All right! So we're a Team now, right?"

"Yeah…" But how was I going to explain this to Master?!


	4. Chapter 4: The Team Forms!

"Ok, so we have Abby Alle, May Weiss, and November Ice? What will you name your team?" Mrs. Ree asked looking to us three. I wondered why November hadn't asked to join before? But no matter, I was about live my dream. It didn't matter how weird we were, a quiet observant human treecko, a happy-go-lucky dreaming skitty, and a mysterious straight a student riolu.

"What do you guys think?" I ask the others, they look at me like I'm crazy.

"This is your dream, you should decide." Abby said, scratching her arm awkwardly.

"Knowing me, I'd name it something weird or sappy like Team Heart or Team Hope. I need you two to agree on something with me."

"How about Team Hopeheart…" November finally said after staying quiet for awhile.

"Yeah! I like it! What do you think Abby?" I ask the treecko beside me.

"Sounds...good." Abby agreed, looking at Mrs. Ree who sighed.

"Ok, I don't need to go over the things you need to know, because being May's friends, you probably already know. These are your badges." Mrs. Ree said, handing us three gold wing badges with a whitish orb in the middle.

"The white orb represents your Team's level. White means you're a beginner. Pink means amateur, light blue means you're in the middle so to speak. Gold means you're high leveled, and black means you're at professional level. You will get dungeon scarves which give you special abilities, and a connection orb which helps you contact and connect with other teams. You will get a box filled with badges, dungeon scarves, maps, your connection orb, some items, some money, and your dungeon bag." Mrs. Ree said, getting out of her chair and grabbing something. You could tell it was heavy, she was straining. She put a box on her desk, it looked like a treasure chest.

"Team Hopeheart is now an official team." Mrs. Ree said, panting. Once we had finished signing the papers, Me, Abby and November heaved the box back to my home, but we met Juniper and Gavin on the way back.

"Hey guysss...whoa, need some help with that?" Gavin asked, looking at the box questioningly.

"Yes, we could use it…" I said in a strained voice.

"What's in here?" Juniper asked, ask him and Gavin came to help.

"Guess who just formed a rescue/expedition team?"

"No way! You go it! And with Abby and November...how'd you get this riolu to join?" Juniper chuckled jokingly.

"I joined of my own will…" November grunted, putting morning strength into carrying the box.

"Well...maybe at sssome point, if it'ss ok...i'll join the team too. But I'll need time to think." Gavin hissed thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." I agreed. We finally arrived at my home. I opened the door and we set the box on the floor.

"Hey...can I talk with you for a minute?" November asked Abby, who nodded, and they both went outside. All three of us look after them, I curiously tilted my head confused.


	5. Chapter 5: The Cool Kids

The school day had gone by quickly. I seemed to already know what the teachers were teaching. It was lunchtime, May dragged me over to her table, Juniper and Gavin already sitting there. But November was also there as well as Johanna.

*Flashback*

Me and November left May, Gavin, and Juniper inside. November stopped half-way across the lawn.

"I apologize for my gawking today….but I know you're a human."

"You do...how?"

"Let's just say I was there when you appeared. According to the legend of humans, when the appear, they appear enveloped in warm, yellow, and hopeful light, I saw you appear."

"They why didn't you approach me like May did?"

"Because I simply didn't know how to approach you. Be that as it may, I have some knowledge of humans. Not now, or anytime soon, but sometime I will share my knowledge with you." He finished, walking away. His eyes showed that he was a lonely and passive character filled with secrets, and was somewhat dangerous when need be.

*End of Flashback*

"Oh! November and Johanna? You decided to sit at our table?" May questioned happily as me and her sat down.

"It's better than sitting alone at the picnic tables in the courtyard." November shrugged.

"Well...m-my brother was being a **little** bit of a….a jerk." Johanna said softly.

"Ray? But isn't he always a bit of a jerk?" Juniper tilted his head confused.

"W-well...he c-can be better…."

"He said my dreams will stay dreams Johanna, and I just started living then yesterday. What makes him better? He bullies a lot of kids in school." May said, now more serious.

"H-he takes their lunch money and gives it to the fundraiser t-to h-ave better lunches…"

"That's actually really funny if you think about it…" Juniper said, rubbing his chin.

"Hey sister of mine!"

"Sspeak of the devil…." Gavin hissed distastefully.

"Why'd you leave our table to sit with these losers? Speaking of these losers, I heard Gay May formed a rescue team."

"I'm a female, so it would be Lesbian May. And that's not an insult, because gay really is ok. But your name rhymes with gay as well...Ray?" May retorts confidently.

"Touché. But listen, if you really are a rescue team, prove it. Meet me outside the mystery dungeon Frozen Catacombs."

"Wait isn't that a forbidden dungeon?" Juniper questioned.

"Aww, is our little team scared? I thought a team adventures no matter what, are you going to back out?" Bellamy cooed at us like we were babies.

"We'll go." November said, narrowing his eyes at Ray.

"Really now? Do your teammates agree?" Bellamy raised one "eyebrow".

"May, Abby, we must...teach them to respect us...let's do it."

"He's right, i'll go. Abby?"

"I'm not backing out now." I say. We watched Bellamy and Ray walk away smirking and snickering. The rest of school day was easy. When the bell finally rang, our entire class group got word of our little expedition. Blake and Drake were even coming. At the edge of Darkmist village walls, there was a gate. We pushed the gate open and found a forest of pine trees the only clearing was a dirt path.

"This path leads to any nearby village, city, town, or mystery dungeon." May explained to me quietly. All ten of us walked until we found a gateway.

"Make it out alive, and I'll recognize you three as a team. Faint in the dungeon...we'll all come in after you and you'll never be a team in our eyes." Ray said, smirking.

"Man, don't say that! They'll make it, they'll do good. You guys will do great!" Blake said, wagging his eevee tail enthusiastically.

"Thanks Blake!" May meowed. We entered the icy dungeon, it was cold and creepy.

"This dungeon only has five floors, it shouldn't be too hard to ace." November informed.

"How do you know that?" May asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I-uh Bellamy told me. As soon as we get to the fifth floor, escape out of the tunnel with light coming down from it. We may regret coming here otherwise." November replied.

"Uh ok...Abby, lead the way, fight how you would at the school dungeon.

Abby: Level: 10

May: Level: 10

November: Level: 15

 **Abby used Bullet Seed in Gastly!**

 **Gastly fainted!**

 **May used Charge Beam!**

 **Litwick fainted!**

 **Shuppet used Night Shade!**

 **November evaded the attack!**

 **November used Crunch!**

 **It's Super Effective! Shuppet fainted!**

"Though this is a forbidden dungeon, the Pokemon are pretty simple to defeat...November, since Bellamy told you about the dungeon, did he happen to say why it was forbidden?" I ask curiously.

"Uh...I uh...heard there was some kind of monster or something…" November replied. I got the feeling he was hiding something. Once we breezed to the fifth floor, there was a upwards tunnel that was Illuminated by the sun and a downward tunnel that was darkened. I looked to November, his eyes were on the dark tunnel and a look of dread was on his face.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here!" May exclaimed. The classmates cheered when they saw us. But Bellamy and Ray looked infuriated, and November looked anxious and guilty...a look I never thought I'd see on his usually stoic face. He was hiding something, and I would find out what.


	6. Chapter 6: Master Ice

I looked up at the Froslass from my begging position, she looked back at me with cold cruel eyes.

"Please forgive me Master Ice." I say, repeating the plea I had repeatedly pleaded.

"November. We were this close to bringing the human to justice now weren't we?" The Froslass said, sitting on her throne of ice.

"Yes...Master."

"She was here! In Frozen Catacombs! My domain!" Master Ice yelled.

"I was going to turn her over to you but–"

"You've got feelings for the human, don't you?" The Froslass said, her voice like a diminuendo from loud to gentle.

"No! I...I just–"

"You just going to leave me, and fall in love with this...Abby girl…"

"No! You are like a mother to me...Master…"

"Then prove how much loyalty you truly have to me…" Master Ice said in a cruelly sweet voice cupping my tears stained and scarred face with her ghostly Froslass hands.

"Bring her to me by tomorrow!" Master Ice screeched, clipping a metal collar, with a chain attached to it, around my neck and dragging me to my room. She chained me to the wall, locked the door and floated away. My room was a prison cell, it was cold and pitch black.

"Why did I have to become attached to Abby...she's just...so intelligent and has a kind of glow…" I whisper in a cracking voice with tears flying down my cheeks.

When I woke that morning the cell door was open, chains off me. I grabbed my lunch and walked over to a tray of cookies. I took one and injected it with a little something to make Abby pass out. I put it in my lunchbox and went out to walk to school. It was only after school that I had the perfect opportunity.

"May...we'll catch up...I have to talk to Abby for a minute." I said, May nodded cheerfully, and headed off.

"I made this for you." I say handing her the cookie."

"Oh thanks! Can I eat it now?"

"Yes, please do…" I nodded, a knot forming in my stomach. I tried my best to keep my stoic face. And watched guiltily as she passed out.


	7. Chapter 7: Why Things Are

"Diancie! Diancie!" I called, running down the hall.

"Hi Henrietta Ice! What's going on?" Diance asked as I came to a stop.

"Fiona! She had her baby! Come on!" I say, excitedly running down the hall, Diancie and I hand in hand. We enter the room and saw the happy Lucario, staring at her two babies.

"Fiona! Oh my goodness! What will you name them? Is that a shiny riolu?"

"Yes...the female is the shiny, and the male is regular. The female's name will be July...and the male...November."

"Aww! July and November! Isn't that cute!" Diancie cooed.

"You two may call can me...Master Ice." I say to the two newborn riolus."

"Um, Fiona, you may want to take a look at this…" The Audino doctor said, looking at a picture. I didn't see it, but shock rose all over Fiona's face.

"No wonder your little sister was so hard to give birth to!" Fiona exclaimed to November "she's a human being!"

"Wait...what?" Diancie suddenly had a confused look on her face.

"She's a human!" I exclaim, looking to July, whom was sucking on her thumb and smiling. November, on the other hand, looked confused and sad.

"I heard the news!" a soft and upbeat voice echoed. It was Shaymin who entered the room.

"My servant, Fiona, she had two riolu."

"Yes, you'll only have one servant at the meeting, which is about to start. I suggest you leave Fiona in peace right now and bring Henrietta with you." Shaymin said, and she was off.

"Henrietta, do make sure to tell me everything that happens at the meeting." Fiona asked me as I was leaving the room.

"Don't worry. If something is said, you'll get to know about it." I assure her as I leave the room. I follow Diancie to the meeting room, where all legendary Pokemon, and their two servant Pokemon, meet to discuss important issues.

"Let the meeting begin!" Arceus yelled, quiet all of us down and getting us to our seats.

"Diancie, where is your second servant?" Arceus asked.

"She just gave birth." Diancie nodded.

"Tell her congratulations, from me. This meeting was called to discuss the war between the Western Sand Continent and the Eastern Sand Continent. But something more important has arisen. On the Mist Continent, near Darkmist Village, Cloudy Wind City, and Frosty Berry Town, there is an evil presence. It has come to my attention that a human must be summoned to stop it." Arceus said, looking to Mew.

"I will summon the human." Mew said, her face staying as happy as always.

"Good. But with humans comes a darkness. They could be our saviors or our doom. Whoever kills a human, gets massive amounts of power...it was said this evil presence formed from killing a human. Whoever this presence is...we must destroy it. But this is not something a mere Pokemon can face. A human is a choice. This meeting isn't over." Arceus said, dismissing us. Diancie and I went straight to the room Fiona was in, no one except Fiona and her babies were in here, they appeared to be sleeping.

"My goodness, look at this!" Diancie said, pointing to a big knife in Fiona's heart. She was dead. Her children were still breathing. Then Diancie started acting weird, her eyes started glowing. She took the knife out of Fiona's chest, and stabbed July. Massive amounts of dark energy, rose to Diancie who started laughing in a psychotic way. I quickly ran with November, I could feel Diancie hot on my tail.

"M-m-m-ma-as-t-e-r Ice?" November cried. At any cost I would protect this new human from this evilness, and November would help me.


	8. Chapter 8: Taking Souls

"Diancie! Diancie! This isn't like you!" I could hear Mew chasing Diancie, who was chasing me.

 _This is just great!_ I thought sarcastically to myself. Suddenly and blast went off, I turned around to see Diancie frozen. Behind Diancie, were Mew, Mew's servants Spark the pikachu and Viner the venusaur, Hoopa, and Hoopa's servants Hail the glaceon and Icy the weavile.

"It's only a matter of time before the ice melts. We must act quick." Hail informed Hoopa, who nodded.

"What's going on here." Hoopa asked narrowing her eyes. It was rare to see Hoopa so serious.

"Fiona…" I panted, trying to calm a bit.

"Yeah, what about? Didn't she have her babies today?" Mew asked, trying to speed the conversation up.

"She gave birth to...a human...Diancie….started acting up after...seeing Fiona stabbed...Diancie killed the human child...I was able to save this one…

"Arceus had told me that the evil presence can take control of anyone who is severely emotionally unstable. My guess is that seeing Fiona dead...really hurt her…" Mew explained.

"Humans are about as sentient as we are. They feel the same emotions we do...but humans have something we just don't have. They have the ability to adapt very quickly and master emotions. They can live in pretty much any environment, and can control how they feel about certain things. With pokemon, the way you're going to feel about something is set at birth, humans can change, therefore they are strong against our foe." Hoopa said, watching the ice melt with a nervous eye.

"I have a feeling there's something we're not being told," Viner said, looking to Mew "do you have any idea? Did Arceus tell you anything else?"

"The enemy has...taken on a sort of fusion between Arceus and Giratina...we-" Mew was interrupted by the ice shattering.

"My master calls himself the Destroyer. And soon you will all bow to him."

"The real Diancie has to be in there somewhere!" I shout out her.

"Foolish Henrietta...you are right...she is, but she will never have control of her body again." Diancie smirked, and looked to Hail.

"You may have caught me off guard last time...but I swear...this time...I will frikin' kill you this time... **Diamond Storm**!" Diancie said, launching the diamond storm attack on Hail, but Hoopa quickly pulled it's servant out of the way.

"Now you're just asking for it." Icy said in a low growl.

"Oh really? What're you going to do, you're just a little Weavile-" I interrupted Diancie with my shout.

" **Hyper Beam**!"

"Ahh!" Diancie screamed, falling to the ground.

"Good work Henrietta!" Mew exclaimed, getting ready to attack as well.

" **Mega Punch**!" Mew yelled, punching Diancie's face. Diancie merely looked up at Mew with an evil smirk. Mew's eyes widened.

"No! You can't take me too! This isn't you!" Mew screamed desperately tears streaming from her eyes, and then she was silent. Suddenly she looked up with the most evil looking grin and eyes glowing as red as Diancie's.

"Master?" Spark managed to say, her eyes starting to tear up seeing Mew the way she was.

"Spark...our master isn't our master right now." Viner said, clenching his jaw.

"Run master! Before they get you too!" Hail yelled to Hoopa, but Hoopa held it's ground.

"Mew and Diancie are my friends. I don't care if they're possessed, I'm not leaving them." Hoopa growled, enraged to the point the corners of her mouth twitched, as she was clenching her teeth harder than Viner was.

"I suggest you get out of here Henrietta. You're strong, we'll find a way to summon a human...and when that human comes, you'd better protect it." Hoopa said, I was startled by the rage in her eyes. I hesitated and ran into the bush, I wanted to see how this would turn out. I looked down at November and saw a look of terror, he was crying.

"Shh...it's ok. Master Ice is here." I soothed, darting my eyes to November and back to the battle.

 **Viner is charging a Solar Beam! Spark used Thunderbolt on Mew. Mew is affected! Mew used Psychic on Hail! Hail is severely affected! Hail used Ice Beam on Diancie! Diancie is slightly affected. Viner used Solar Beam on Diancie! Diancie is affected! Hoopa used Hyperspace Hole on Mew! Mew is severely affected! Diancie used Diamond Storm on Hoopa! Hoopa dodges! Viner uses Energy Ball on Diancie! Diancie faints! Icy uses Dark Pulse on Mew! Mew faints!**

"We won…" Hail exclaims.

"Not yet...not yet you haven't!" Mew says, enraged.

"Hate to say it...but you're finished...there's no way you can move." Icy chuckles.

"The Destroyer is unstoppable...a petty human cannot stop him." Diancie and Mew say in unison.

"How do we turn you back. If you don't tell us, we'll put an end to you right now." Hoopa said, danger in it's eyes. I never thought i'd ever see Hoopa like this.

"You can't….unless you magically defeat our master...we'll never been what you'd consider normal ever again." They continue to talk in unison.

"Magically? A human is all we need." Icy scoffs.

"We will have every Pokemon under control. Pokemon will manifest with negative emotions. Old feuds, long forgotten negative memories, and scars will begin to open again and will fester. Soon enough the concept of positivity won't exist." Diancie and Mew were both talking in a cruelly sweet tone.

"You...you cannot possibly think you can do that…" Hoopa said softly in disbelief.

"We already have." They both smiled a sweet and obviously fake smile.

"No...No! You can't! I'm not joining you! No! It's all so...very dark…" Hoopa screamed and cried, her eyes going dull. They suddenly went from dull to red.

"NOOO!" Spark cried, eyes turning red.

"Spark! Let me go! SPARK!" Viner's eyes reddened as well.

"You can't do this! No! Please!" Hail begged, his eyes crimson as the others. Only Icy remained, he wasn't being taken. He started running in my direction.

"You can run...but soon enough you'll be ours too." They all said in a creepy unison.

"Henrietta? Why are you still here! Come on, let's get out of here!" Icy, yelled, grabbing my free hand.


	9. Chapter 9: Truth Revealed

I opened my eyes, things were blurry at first, but they cleared up quickly.

"Let me guess, you're a human too." A phanpy giggled, looking down at me.

"Is the new arrival awake yet?" A voice spoke in curious question.

"Uh yeah...where am I? I ask, looking around the luxurious looking room with a hot tub in the center.

"I don't know! I'm Emmett." The phanpy exclaimed, shaking my hand excitedly.

"I'm Abby." I nodd.

"I'm Jason." A pidgeotto nodded to me.

"I'm Shiro." A poochyena said, voice sad and grim.

"And I am Lucy." A Cyndaquil nods casually.

"We're all humans! Let me guess, the riolu abducted you." Emmett asked, shaking with excitement.

"November...why would he join us and then...betray us…?" I sadly look to the floor. I had quite like November, and May...May had sadly admitted me and November were the most friendly toward her then anyone ever was. Gavin and Juniper were always nice, but didn't look at her the same way me and November did. She was glad to have friends…

"Hey! Hey! Don't look so sad! We get treated well here!" Emmett grins.

"Define 'well'." Jason rolls his eyes.

"I need to get out of here. I have unfinished business." I declared.

"Yeah...we all do." Shiro shook his head sadly. A door suddenly opened, a weavile walked in.

"Abby. Come with me." The weavile said, waving me over. I walk over and he leads me out the door, closes the door, and locks it. We walk down a dark hallway, then enter a room with an icy throne and a froslass sitting upon it. She sighed and shook her head.

"I wish I didn't have to be so cruel with that boy...but I don't need any insubordination…" She said, and then looked down at me.

"From what I understand you and November were pretty good friends...he never regretted bringing the other humans, but he has taken a liking to you…" The froslass said, looking down at me.

"Who are you?" I ask, shivering.

"I am Henrietta Ice. But November calls me Master Ice, if you prefer it, you may call me that too. I have called you down here to discuss some things."

"What kind of things." I ask.

"Important things. You were summoned here to fight an extremely evil force. However, I believe you cannot fight such a force. I have imprisoned all the humans that are known of on this planet, and have gathered an army to fight this force known as the Destroyer. You will remain imprisoned here until the war is done."

"How do you know I can't fight it unless I try?"

"Because I have seen it in action. It's servants cannot be defeated, they'll just get right back up once they have supposedly fainted. I don't think you can fight such a thing."

"You lied to me." A familiar voice suddenly echoed through the room. I found the source of the voice, and saw November crying. He ran towards me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry! I never wanted to do it!" He sobbed, his wet cheek against mine.

"I'm sorry November...but I couldn't-"

"You should've just told me the truth!" November screeched.

"Kid." The weavile from behind us said suddenly.

"What do you want Icy?"

"Kid, take the humans, and go. They're in cellar twelve."

"Icy? What're you doing!?" Henrietta shouted.

"This has gone on long enough. Arceus is our god! If he says a human can stop it, then it's true. We need to let them go."

"Come on Abby, let's go!" November said quickly, dragging me to where I came from. He unlocked the door and pulled it wide open.

"Guys, we can go, let's get out of here." I inform the four pokemon sitting in the room. They rush towards us, and November leads us out to a familiar place.

"Frozen Catacombs? That's why you were acting so weird about this place!" I concluded as he lead us out.

"Yeah." He simply replies.

"Woohoo! Freedom!" Emmett exclaims. All the other humans seemed to be pretty happy, November has guilt in his eyes.

"It's ok November, I forgive you." I said, patting November's back.

"Yeah, but do they?" He asks, looking to the four happy humans.

"Who cares what they think? Were any of them on a team with you?"

"No…"

"Ok, now let's find May."


	10. Chapter 10: Convincing The Class

"Hey Johanna?" I called after the growlithe who was walking more confidently than normal.

"Oh! Hello May! Guess what?"

"What?"

"I formed a rescue team with Blake and Drake." She said, pointing to the eevee and cubone who were conversing across the quiet main street of Darkmist.

"Really?" I ask trying to act surprised and happy.

"Yup. Seeing how confident and happy it made you, Blake, Drake, and I were inspired. What's wrong? You seem more gloomy than usual."

"Well...I was going to ask if you've seen Abby or November...we were about to go on our first official rescue mission...but they never showed up."

"Oh...but they're right there." Johanna said pointing to the hills just beyond Darkmist, and there I saw Abby, November, a phanpy, a pidgeotto, a poochyena, and a Cyndaquil approaching quickly.

"May!" Abby called as they got closer and closer.

"Where have you been!? I've been worried!" I cried, legs shaky.

"I promise it's important." Abby said, wiping the forming tears away from my eyes.

"I thought you guys backed out on me."

"I never would've if I hadn't trusted that stupid froslass. But we're here now and we have something important we have to discuss." November said, anxiously scratching his arms.

"May I ask what's going on?" Johanna ask, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, what's going on over here?" Blake asked, Drake following.

"We should probably talk in private, but the more help we can get, the better." November nodded.

"Let's get Juniper, Gavin, Ray, and Bellamy." I suddenly said.

"Why Ray and Bellamy?" Drake ask, raising one 'eyebrow' distastefully.

"Well it's like November said, we need all the help we can get." Abby nodded to me in agreement. Once Juniper, Gavin, Ray and Bellamy joined us, we all went to my place and went inside, once we were in, November started talking.

"Now I know this may be hard to take in, but you need to listen and focus with me. I was raised believing humans were bad creatures, and in order to keep balance in the world, they needed to be eliminated. That is not the case. We need them to help us destroy something know as the Destroyer which has been destroying pokemon lives for thirteen years. In those thirteen years, five humans have been summoned to destroy this Destroyer. They've all came to this very same village, Darkmist, because the Destroyer is very close. These humans are all here. Abby is one of them. Now I don't expect you to believe me. I just ask that you help us. It will be a tiring and hard journey. But we need help." November stated, it was clear that Abby just discovered her purpose here. I needed to help my friend no matter what the odds.

"I'm not backing out now. Abby, November, you other four humans, I will help you."

"May? Have you known that Abby was a human all along?" Juniper asked, more serious than usual.

"Yes. And human or not I am going to help her, because she's my friend. My best friend. And I love her."

"I'll stand with you. Crazy as y'all sounds, if this is the truth, then i'll be a hero, an eevee hero known as the Master Blaster." Blake nodded, looking real pleased with himself.

"I can't leave my friends May and Abby hanging, of course i'll help!" Juniper exclaimed.

"I'll do it too." Gavin smiled and unique snake smile.

"Me too. In the end, I'll be strong from such an adventure." Drake commented, clasping his hands together.

"Of course, I'll come...a rescue team must help everyone, right May?" Johanna said softly, smiling happily.

"Well. It sure sounds weird and unbelievable...but why not?" Bellamy said optimistically.

"I guess i'll help you. You losers might learn a thing or two from me anyway.

"Ok! Yeah! My name's Emmett, this is Jason, Shiro, and Lucy!"

"Thank you...everyone…" Abby said gratefully.

"We need to locate the Destroyer though. How will we do it?" Shiro asked.

"I could fly up and scout around. There might be some clue."

"Yeah, we should do that." Abby nodded. I admired how calm the humans were, I was scared. A thing named the Destroyer ruining pokemon lives? I guess I really picked the right friends to have. November and Abby were gonna make me go on the adventure of a lifetime.

"But what will we tell our parents?" Drake asked.


	11. Chapter 11: The Mass of Swirling Clouds

"Um, you don't want to know what I just saw." Jason stated as he landed.

"Actually, we do." Emmett said cheerfully despite the situation.

"Up ahead, past the mystery dungeon known as Cherry Woods...there is a swirling purplish black mass of clouds, but it's nothing like a tornado. The clouds weren't touching the ground, they just hung over the nearby city." Jason described, eyes wide with fear.

"Then that must be where we have to go." I say gravely.

"Wow. Abby, you sounded so somber there." Juniper said nervously.

"Again, what will we tell our parents?" Drake asked again.

"You won't. We have to go now." November stated. We all headed towards the gate that leads outside of Darkmist, reminding me of the time we went to prove ourselves to Ray and Bellamy. We were a mass of fourteen pokemon, making it through Cherry Woods would be easy...but what about fighting the Destroyer? These were just young ordinary pokemon, and they could die. As soon as we reached Cherry Woods, we could see the mass of clouds beyond, even Ray and Bellamy looked shaken. We entered the mystery dungeon, the trails were long and winding, the Pokemon were hard to defeat, all of us had to work as a team. This was it, we were approaching the mass of forbidding cloud. Together we go, Into The Dark.


	12. Chapter 12: Before The Dark

"That dungeon was exhausting!" Blake exclaimed, his big eevee ears slightly drooping.

"I'm still ready to go!" Emmett said, bouncing around happily.

"Of course you're still energetic…" Jason sighed, rolling his eyes fondly.

"Look ahead!" May gasped, pointing to the big dull mountains, at the peak of the two mountains were two large buildings attached by a bridge. Two separate paths lead to the buildings.

"We need to split into two groups, seven per group." I said looking at everyone else.

"Perhaps two humans per group in case we run into trouble. Though one group will have three." November suggested.

"How about me, May, November, Johanna, Blake, Drake, Jason, and Emmet, we'll take the left path. Ray, Bellamy, Juniper, Gavin, Shiro, and Lucy take the right path, does anyone disagree?" I say, and no one protests. We all head on are path, it started out like a ramp, but the after awhile, the path turned to stairs. We reached a platform made of stone and then we were stopped by three Pokemon.

"Well look what we have here." A levitating pink feline Pokemon with glowing red eyes smirked.

"Legendary pokemon Hoopa, Diancie, and Mew." May shivered, obviously scared.

"Little children...what're you looking for? Oh? Three humans among you. This should be interesting." A pokemon with hoops hanging from it's horns spoke.

 **Hoopa used Hyperspace hole on Johanna! But it missed!**

 **Johanna used Flamethrower on Hoopa!**

 **Abby used Bullet Seed on Diancie! It's super effective!**

 **November used Crunch on Hoopa, it's super effective!**

 **Mew used Psychic on May!**

 **May used Feint Attack on Mew! It's super effective!**

 **Drake is storing Energy!**

 **Blake used Take Down on Mew!**

 **Mew is at Low Health!**

 **Drake used Focus Punch on Diancie!**

 **Diancie is at Low Health!**

 **May is a double speed!**

 **May used feint attack on Hoopa!**

 **It's super effective!**

 **Hoopa is at Low Health!**

 **May ate a Super Blast Seed!**

 **Hoopa, Diancie, and Mew fainted!**

"Urgh...what happened…" Mew groaned, eyes now blue instead of red.

"It would appear, the presence of a human has released the hold of the destroyer." Hoopa concluded, getting up of the ground.

"Can you take us to the Destroyer?" November ask, looking hopefully at the three mythical pokemon.

"We can, but we mustn't make disturbance Hoopa can send you to a tunnel which will lead to the deep underground domain where he lays waiting to take complete control of everything. Hoopa will go to get your other friends and send them to you. They're battle Rayquaza right now, but we can send them to you." Diancie informed. Hoopa looked over at Diancie in a almost irritated way, and then took a ring off its stubby horns. The ring expanded and May nudged me to go forward. I felt a pit form in my stomach, was I really ready for this? Was I ready to face this awful darkness?


	13. Chapter 13: Into the Dark, and out of th

"Are all of you here? May skitty? November riolu? Abby treecko human? Johanna growlithe? Blake eevee? Drake cubone? Ray litleo? Bellamy chikorita? Gavin ekans? Juniper piplup? Emmett phanpy human? Jason pidgeotto human? Shiro poochyena human? And Lucy Cyndaquil human? Welcome to my asylum." A deep husky voice spoke from the end of the tunnel. Each one of us were on edge, approaching the end of the dark tunnel. It was dark and humid and smelled of rotting corpses, bones of Pokemon were visible. We reached the end of the tunnel and stepped down into an area with large cages filled with legendary and mythical pokemon, all with eyes glowing red and acting savage.

"I managed to capture every single legendary and mythical Pokemon...I could unleash them all at once and kill you…but where's the fun in that? I haven't had a battle since the last planet I took over...I could use some fun." The same deep husky voice spoke. A big heavy stone gate opened, red light leaking out, and a terrifying monster walked out.

"That looks a lot like Arceus...and Giratina...but fused into some kind of freaky monster…" November said, voice shaky and frightened.

"You ordinary pokemon are lucky, you have the humans protecting you from my powers, if they weren't here, I would've possessed you by now. But by killing these humans I can obtain unimaginable power, killing one or two managed to give me great power...but killing five…well, there might not be any hope left for this universe." The Giratina Arceus fusion spoke.

"So I'm assuming you're the Destroyer." I spoke up bravely.

"Why yes. That is the name you pokemon gave me, they gave me names a lot like that on the other planets I've taken over. But my real name is…" All was silent and dark, we heard eerie whispers and distressed screams of males, females, and children. And the background sound was a fire crackling. Everyone one of us was terrified. When the darkness went away, the red light shone on all of us.

"Why, I am the embodiment of evil itself my children." It said grinning.

"Enough talk. If we're going to fight we might as well get it over with!" May said, obviously scared, but in a battle position.

"Such brave words for such a little worthless creature. Fine as you wish." It said, red and green eyes gleaming, sharp teeth in a huge grin. It opened its massive mouth and started charging some kind of energy.

"Time to use that new move," I say "Energy Ball!"

The green ball was flung at the energy The Destroyer was charging and a huge explosion happened near its head. The Destroyer stumbled backwards, but didn't seem as affected as I would've liked it to be.

"Trying to soak up the action Abby? Focus Blast!" November pushed a blast at the Destroyer which flung it backwards.

"Yeah! I can do that! Thunder!" May yowled excitedly, throwing an electrical mass at the Destroyer.

"Punks! You really think that'll hurt me? Uxie! Mesprit! Azelf! I command you to join this battle fight for me." The Destroyer bellowed summoning the pokemon to his side

Our Team:

Abby: Energy Ball, Leaf Storm, Bullet Seed, Slam

May: Thunder, Play Rough, Double Edge, Zen Headbutt

November: Focus Blast, Crunch, Cross Chop, Dual Chop

Jason: Hurricane, Fly, Brave Bird, Heat Wave

Emmett: Take Down, Earthquake, Body Slam, Superpower

Enemy:

Destroyer: Judgement, Roar of Time, Doon Desire, Freeze Shock, Mysterious Powerful Blast

"May, November, Jason, Emmett, back me up, the rest of you should fight those three!" I say, throwing another Energy Ball at the Destroyer.

"Hah! You should've pitted all the humans against me!" The Destroyer laughed, and then used Roar of Time! But missed.

"It's time to Play Rough!" May said cutely, and used Play Rough on The Destroyer, who seemed to be affected by it quite a lot.

"Maybe fairy type moves do a lot of damage on it." November commented, charging a Focus Blast.

"No. It's moves full of positivity! Don't you know anything about good v.s. evil scenarios?" Emmett said bouncing up and down enthusiastically.

"Ok Emmett...Brave Bird!" Jason yelled, flapping up and coming down enveloped in blue light and he hit the Destroyer. The Destroyer grabbed Jason and charged the mysterious energy at him

"Oh, no you don't! Superpower! I'm super cute!" Emmett winked busting Jason out of the Destroyer's clawed hooves. But the energy it was charging was flung right at November. I jumped in its way before it could hit November.

"Abby! Are you–"

"Don't worry November, I'm fine, I say, smiling determinedly at him.

"Bullet Seed!"

"Zen Headbutt!"

"Cross Chop!"

"Heat Wave!"

"Body Slam!" We all attacked at once, the Destroyer looked defeated. But in a minute it was clear that he deceived us.

"Freeze Shock!" The Destroyer roared, everyone except myself, Shiro, Jason, Emmett and Lucy fell to the ground, even the three pokemon fighting for the Destroyer.

"Now it's just me, and you humans. Those other pokemon...they might as well be dead…"

"Abby…" May groaned looking up at me.

"Win the battle for me, for November...so we can go home and finally start up our team and go on official missions." She said, and then dropped unconscious.

"May...November...we need to win." I say to my fellow humans.

"We're still alive and kicking. Let's kick some butt!" Lucy nodded smiling with the same determination I had protecting November.

"Let's use a group attack!" Shiro shouted suddenly, and we started running around the Destroyer.

"Leaf Storm! I shout, whipping up a storm of leaves, hitting the Destroyer quite hard.

"Dark Pulse!" Shiro barked, pulses of dark waves hit the Destroyer, who was starting to look dizzy and had some cuts from my Leaf Storm.

"Flamethrower!" Lucy laughed, breathing out a hot fire.

"Hurricane!" Jason chuckled looking amused at the way the Destroyer tumbled.

"Body Slam!" Emmett giggled, slamming into the Destroyer and then getting back to continue to run around it. We kept running and using moves until it could take it any more. I gave a finishing blow by using Slam. The Destroyer exploded, and the mountain came down around us. The rain that was seemingly raining down before the mountain came down was now making a rainbow at the sun came out. The warm droplets felt good on my face.

"You did it! You all did! All of you humans are invited to join my team!" May laughed with tears of joy streaming down her face. May hugged me and kissed my cheeks a couple of times, November came over to give me a hug.

"I'll join your team!" Emmett said, smiling a goofy smile.

"I guess I can too." Jason agreed.

"Why not? Come on Shiro, we don't have anything better to do do we?" Lucy chimed.

"I'm afraid you do." A warm and big voice spoke. We all spun around to see Arceus and Giratina standing there look at us fondly.

"The humans...they have to go back to their own world." Giratina said, looking at May sympathetically. May looked destroyed.

"No! They can't go! Abby said she would help me with my rescue team!"

"Yes, but them being here was only supposed to be temporary." Arceus said, eyes looking down at May with sadness.

"B-but isn't there anyway they can stay? You're Arceus! A god! Isn't there something you can do!"

"Not me. But these humans. If their honest wishes are to stay here with you, then they can. But they can never return to the human world after."

"I want to stay." We all said at once.

"You should've seen that one coming Arceus." November chuckled.

"Then stay you shall."


	14. Chapter 14: Into the Light

"I can't believe it's been ten years since we first formed team HopeHeart!" May said, wagging her tail happily.

"Yeah, I'm a Sceptile now, you're a Delcatty, November is a Lucario, all of our members are in their final evolutions now."

"Johanna's and Ray's team too." May nodded, licking the frosting off an anniversary cupcake.

"A Grand Master Rank team….HopeHeart, I'm living the dream I've always had as a child." May purred.

"Hey guys." November said, approaching us.

"Hey November, how do you feel about our team anniversary party?" I ask the lucario.

"Great, Lucy, Shiro, Jason and Emmett seen to really be enjoying themselves." November nodded, pointing to the Donphan, Pidgeot, Mightyena, and Typhlosion who were dancing in funny ways. Me, May, and November laughed at this. I don't know what my human life was like, but this is where I belonged, I wouldn't trade this life for anything, not even my human memories. I had a feeling that the other humans in this group felt the same way. This is the story where I propose to help a Skitty form her team, where I get stalked by a riolu who was wanting to be my friend, where I met other classmates that are now close comrades, other humans, who are now my friends, how I went into the dark, and then into the light with all of them. I love everyone I've met here in the Pokemon World.


End file.
